


Tea and Flowers

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, M/M, Pansexual Magnus Chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Magnus is the sarcastic owner and manager of Chase Flowers.Alex is the sassy potter looking for inspiration.Cue: Chaos
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Kudos: 8





	Tea and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v bad at summaries, so if you've got this far, I'm surprised :/

"So . . . you want flowers? What kind of flowers?"

"I'm leaving that to you. I just want an _autumn_ vibe."

"An autumn vibe with flowers?"

"Pretty much."

Alex sighed, and moved her gaze to a point past her customer's shoulder. Normally she loved getting creative choice, especially with a project as big as this, but she had absolutely no idea where to start. She turned back to the woman in front of her, dressed in tacky synthetic leopard print, and tried a different tack.

"Are you thinking any particular colours?"

"No. I'm leaving that to you," the customer repeated, with a cheery smile like she was doing Alex a favour. 

Alex shrugged. "I'll do my best, Ma'am. What name should I file?"

"Fox. Miranda Fox." 

Alex scribbled it down, gave Mrs Fox a timeline, and smiled her out of the shop. As soon as the door clanged shut, Alex's bright expression dropped and she sank down onto her chair.

"Start your own business, they said. Do what you love, they said. It'll be fun, they said. HA!" Alex grabbed her water bottle and chugged it. "Ever since I opened this damn place, it's been _'no, I'll leave it to you', 'it's OK, I'll just give you NO IDEA WHAT I WANT and EXPECT YOU TO MAKE IT FOR ME'_!" She was aware she sounded like a lunatic, but she didn't care. It was true. Maybe it was because she looked like an artist - green hair and a pink-and-green argyle print sweater vest - but no-one gave her something concise to make anymore. Like Mrs Fox, they all said 'make me some pottery' and left Alex to it. 

Alex swizzled her chair so her back was to the door. She considered closing, but she did really need some more business. Sometimes she wished she didn't make her pottery quite so good, so that people would come back because it had broken, and order new ones. She was pretty sure the only recurring customers were her art school friend Blitz, his boyfriend Hearth, and her half-sister Samirah, and even then Alex was pretty sure they were just pity purchases. All of them had steady jobs, even Blitz, who ran his own clothes shop. She was beginning to consider getting a job on the side.

Alex's watch showed the time; 5.30. Maybe it was OK to close now, if she got a head start on Mrs Fox's commission. She needed some flowers. 

-

Googling 'florists near me' hadn't given Alex any results. According to Maps, there was a 20 mile trip to any flower shop. Why were they all so far away? Did no-one need flowers around here?

Well, Alex did. She contented herself with scrolling through types of flowers which could give an 'autumn vibe'. Then she decided she didn't know what an autumn vibe was any more. It was time to call Blitz.

"Hey, kid. What's up?"

"I need flowers. Like, right now."

"Wha- why? Flowers is the last thing I think of when I think of you."

"I've got a commission. She said flowers with an autumn vibe, whatever the hell that is. Apparently all the florists around here are, like, miles away-"

"No they aren't!"

"What? Yes they are, I googled it-"

"Alex, are you still in your shop?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Just, take a walk down the street."

"Why-" but Blitz had already hung up. From anyone else, Alex would consider it rude, but Blitz was busy. She'd probably caught him right in the middle of serving someone, or something. Much as she hated it, and wanted to kill everyone right now, Alex would have to take a walk down the street.

She flipped her sign to read 'closed', and left the shop. Bright lights shone at her from every angle; craft shops advertising winter sales, food shops yelling about how warm and comforting their food was. Alex would never understand why people insisted on commissioning 'autumn' when it was so clearly winter. She just added it to her list of things which annoyed her right about now.

Ignoring the forty-year-old man leering at her from across the street, she began to walk down the pavement, keeping an eye out for anything flower-related. She spotted a wreath of fake Christmas roses hanging from the front of a store, but that was as far as it went. Alex was about to turn around and murder someone when something caught the corner of her vision. 

A florist's sat sneakily next to her favourite coffee shop. The sign read _Chase Flowers,_ and it was still open. How had she not seen it before? Silently blessing Blitz and every heavenly deity which brought a florist within twenty miles of her, she was about to go in when the man from before caught up with her.

_Well, shit._


End file.
